


Oops

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Close ties, Familial Love, Forgetfulness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent outliving their child, Project Lazarus, Shepard made an oopsie, rebuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: When Cerberus brought Shepard back, the mission with the collectors was at the forefront of her mind and she forgot to tell someone she was back; her mother.Part of the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: sons/daughters





	Oops

No one understood why Joker was warning everyone away from the communication center Shepard had disappeared into thirty minutes before. He hadn't told them their commander was taking a call from her angry mother--though Hannah had every right to be upset with her only child, having attended her funeral two years prior, and had to hear that her daughter was alive through a news vid on the Citadel. They'd always been close.

Alyss sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, as the doors opened behind her. “Sorry Mom, I’m alive and fine...and I love you too.”


End file.
